Der Rosengarten
by Ilaaris
Summary: eine alte Frau erinnert sich zurück, ohne die Gabe des inneren Auges wäre ihr Leben wohl anders verlaufen
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Die Welt von Harry Potter gehört JK Rowling und ich verdiene absolut kein Geld mit der Geschichte

**Spoiler:** Den "Halbblutprinzen" gelesen zu haben ist bei der Geschichte sicherlich von Vorteil;)

* * *

Der Rosengarten

Das leise Trippeln winziger Füße macht mich auf die Anwesenheit meiner Hauselfe aufmerksam. Langsam blicke ich auf und beobachte wie das kleine Geschöpf vorsichtig eine Tasse mit heißen Tee in meine Reichweite auf den Tisch vor mir stellt.

„Fipsy hat Madam ihren Tee gebracht", piepst die Hauselfe und trippelt davon.

Nachdenklich sehe ich ihr nach wie sie in die Küche verschwindet und komme nicht umhin, als wieder einmal zu bemerken, dass Fipsy nicht mehr so flink ist wie vor einigen Jahren noch. Eine Tatsache, die auf ihr hohes Alter zurückzuführen ist. Doch nicht nur meiner Hauselfe merkt man ihr Alter an. Auch an ihrer Herrin ist die Zeit nicht spurlos vorübergegangen. Schon seit geraumer Zeit verbringe ich meine Tage am liebsten in einem bequemen Stuhl in der Nähe des Kamins und blicke durch das Wohnzimmerfenster ins Freie. Fast ebenso lang zählt eine warme Tasse Tee, die Fipsy jeden Tag pünktlich – wie es sich für eine gute Hauselfe gehört – um ein Uhr serviert zu meiner alltäglichen Routine.

Doch heute werfe ich nur einen kurzen Blick auf den Tee und richte meine Aufmerksamkeit stattdessen wieder dem Stück Pergament zu, das vor mir liegt. Obwohl ich die Feder schon eine Weile in der Hand halte, ist noch kein Wort zu lesen. Wo soll ich nur beginnen? Wie soll ich Geschehnisse am besten zu Papier bringen, über die ich solange geschwiegen habe. Nie habe ich jemanden erzählt, was sich vor so langer Zeit ereignet hat. Doch jetzt, in meinem fortgeschrittenen Alter, verspüre ich plötzlich das Bedürfnis über diese Ereignisse zu berichten. Vielleicht wird es befreiend wirken, das Erlebte in Worte zu fassen, auch wenn ich noch nicht weiß, was ich dann mit dem Pergament anfangen werde. Werde ich es verbrenne oder zu meinen Sachen legen, damit es nach meinem Tod, wenn es das Schicksal will, gefunden und gelesen wird? Es wird sich zeigen.

Vielleicht sollte ich damit beginnen, wer ich bin. Mein Name ist Madam Trelawney. Ich bin eine Urenkelin der berühmten Seherin Cassandra Trelawney. Sie werden vermutlich noch nicht von mir gehört haben, denn ich führe schon seit geraumer Zeit ein sehr zurückgezogenes Leben. Aber wenn Sie nicht gerade Durmstrang oder Beauxbaton besucht haben, werden Sie als ehemaliger Hogwarts Schüler sicher von meiner Nichte Sybill Trelawney gehört haben und wenn Sie bei ihrer Fächerwahl etwas Vernunft bewiesen haben, werden sie nicht nur von ihr gehört haben, sondern sie wird Sie sogar höchstpersönlich in Wahrsagen unterrichtet haben. Dann wissen Sie sicher, die Schwingungen in den höheren Sphären und die Einblicke in die Zukunft, die das innere Auge gewährt, entsprechend zu würdigen.

Aber vielleicht wissen Sie meine außergewöhnliche Begabung aber auch nicht zu schätzen. Es würde mich nicht wundern. Es ist schließlich das Schicksal vieler berühmter Seherinnen, dass sie nicht ernst genommen werden. Vielleicht wird sich Ihre Einstellung zu der hohen Kunst des Wahrsagens ein klein wenig ändern, wenn Sie gelesen haben, was ich niederschreibe. Doch erwarten Sie jetzt bloß keine spektakulären Vorhersagen oder die Enthüllung von weltbewegenden Ereignissen. Nein, gehen Sie besser nicht von solchen Dingen aus, sonst werden Sie am Ende noch enttäuscht sein, wenn Sie das Pergament fertig gelesen haben. Aber in dem Fall haben Sie vermutlich aber auch nicht wirklich verstanden, worum es bei meiner Geschichte wirklich geht. Sollte dies der Fall sein, seihen Sie nicht vergrämt. Schließlich kann nicht jeder empfänglich für die Schwingungen sein, die uns einen tieferen Einblick gewähren.

Etliche Jahre zuvor…

Schnipp. Schnipp.

Fein säuberlich abgetrennt fallen die Zweige von meinen Rosenbüschen zu Boden. Zufrieden betrachte ich das Ergebnis meiner Arbeit. Kein Zweig zuviel abgetrennt, keiner zuwenig. Perfekt. Mit Stolz betrachte ich meine Lieblinge. Keiner hier in der Umgebung kann einen Garten mit solch einer Rosenpracht vorweisen. Das Schlurfen von Schritten reißt mich aus meiner glückseligen Betrachtung von der Schönheit der Blumen vor mir und ich blicke auf. Jenseits des Gartenzauns sehe ich eine dickliche Gestalt auf mich zugehen. Ich merke wir mir das Lächeln auf dem Gesicht einfriert. Offensichtlich ist die ältere Hexe, die zu meinem größten Leidwesen nebenan wohnt, gerade auf den Heimweg. Mit einem falschen Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht bleibt sie vor mir stehen um ein Gespräch zu beginnen.

Offen gesagt wäre es mir lieber sie würde nicht immer Gespräche mit mir anfangen, denn ich weiß genau, dass sie eigentlich nur mit mir redet, weil sie die Gespräche mit mir belustigen. Offenbar hält sie mich für so weltfremd und innerlich abwesend, dass sie meint ich würde es nicht bemerken. Doch vor dem inneren Auge kann sie es nicht verbergen. Außerdem hatte ich ohnehin vor einigen Monaten ein Gespräch zwischen ihr und einer ihrer Verwandten, die zu Besuch waren, mit angehört, als ich mich um meine Rosen kümmert und die beiden mich nicht bemerkt hatten. Wie konnte sie es nur wagen zu erzählen, ihre Nachbarin sei eine verrückte Schwindlerin, die nichts von den Fähigkeiten ihrer Ahnin besitze und sich nur wichtig machen wollte. Im Winter richtigerweise zu behaupten, dass es bald schneien würde, könnte ja schließlich bald wer, dazu bedürfe es ja keiner besonderen Kräfte.

„Guten Tag, meine liebe Madam Trelawney."

„Guten Tag", erwidere ich und beginne wieder damit überflüssige Rosenzweige zu entfernen. Doch das innere Auge flüstert, dass meine Nachbarin den subtilen Hinweis es bei dem bloßen Austausch von Höflichkeitsfloskeln zu belassen, nicht bemerken wird. Das innere Auge irrt nicht.

„Sie sehen aber heute wieder großartig aus, meine Liebe."

Der Höfflichkeit wegen lächle ich pflichtschuldigst, auch wenn ich genau weiß, dass sie der Ansicht ist, ich sehe wie eine dürre Vogelscheuche aus. Aber nicht nur meine Nachbarin versteht sich auf höffliche Schmeichlereien, die nicht weiter von der Wirklichkeit entfernt sein könnten.

„Das ist ganz lieb von Ihnen, dass Sie das sagen. Aber ich kann das Kompliment nur erwidern. Wie machen Sie das nur, dass Sie so jung aussehen?"

Ein geschmeicheltes Lächeln erscheint im Gesicht meines Gegenübers, offenbar hat sie mich ernst genommen. Kurz frage ich mich, ob es im Nachbarhaus keine Spiegel gibt.

„Ihre Rosen sind ja wirklich ganz prächtig, verehrteste Nachbarin."

Ich kann nicht verhindern, dass sich ein begeistertes Lächeln auf meinem Gesicht breit macht, während ich weiterhin bedächtig Zweige entferne. Plötzlich erscheint mir die Aussicht auf ein längeres Gespräch gar nicht mehr so zuwider.

„Nicht wahr? Meine Rosen sind mein ganzer Stolz und nicht zu Unrecht, möchte ich meinen. Schönere Rosen finden Sie sonst nirgends. Pflanzen brauchen eben viel Liebe und die richtige Person, die sich um sie kümmert. Ja, ja viel Liebe und die richtige Pflege ist das Geheimnis. Stundenlange Pflege um genau zu sein. Bei dieser Rosenart muss man zum Beispiel acht geben…"

„Äh, das ist ja alles ganz lieb und nett. Aber ist Ihnen eigentlich nie der Gedanke gekommen, ich meine es nur gut mit Ihnen, meine Liebe, dass Sie es ein bisschen übertreiben?"

„Wie bitte?"

Diese für meine Nachbarin doch recht offenen Worte, reißen mich brutal aus all meinen Überlegungen, die sich allesamt um die richtige Pflege von Rosen drehten. Für einen schicksalhaften Bruchteil einer Sekunde bin ich derart überrascht und schockiert zu gleich, dass ich mit meiner Hand daneben fahre und in Folge gleich mehrere lange Zweige zu Boden fallen, die eigentlich nicht abgeschnitten gehört hätten. Meine Lieblinge! Ein leiser Schluchzer entfährt mir.

„Aber meine liebe Madam Trelawney. Ich wollte Sie bestimmt nicht kränken. Nehmen Sie sich doch meine Worte nicht so zu Herzen. Ich war nur der Ansicht, dass es vielleicht einmal ganz gut für Sie wäre, wenn Sie sich nicht von früh morgens bis spät abends mit ihren Rosen beschäftigen würden. Nehmen Sie mich zum Beispiel. Ich habe eine Vorliebe für Topfpflanzen und doch beschäftige ich mich auch mit dem Ansammeln von Artefakten und mit vielen anderen Dingen. Ein bisschen Abwechslung würde Ihnen vielleicht sogar gefallen, wenn Sie es nur ausprobieren würden."

Halbherzig nehme ich ihre Worte wahr, doch alles an was ich in Wirklichkeit denken kann, sind die Zweige die mir zu Füßen liegen. Werden sich meine Rosen davon erholen? Wie viele Jahre lang wird man meinen Lieblingen diese schreckliche Schandtat ansehen?

„Nun, also, dann lasse ich Sie mal lieber allein, meine Liebe."

Abrupt sehe ich auf und starre die Frau an, die durch ihre Worte verantwortlich ist, dass mir solch ein Missgeschick überhaupt passieren konnte. Doch sie weiß nicht einmal was sie getan hat. Denkt sie doch tatsächlich, dass alleine ihre Worte mich so aufregen würden und dabei liegt die eigentliche Ursache meines Unglücks direkt vor meinen Füßen. Aber was versteht sie schon von Rosen.

Zorn auf die Frau vor mir breitet sich aus und am liebsten, würde ich den Zauberstab zücken und ihr einen Fluch auf den Hals jagen. Doch das einzige was ich tue, sind ihr ein paar Sätze entgegenzuschleudern.

„Sagen Sie nicht solche Dinge über mich und meine Rosen. Sie haben ja keine Ahnung."

„Aber meine Liebe, jetzt übertreiben Sie es aber ein bisschen. Wer wird sich denn gleich so aufregen. Ich habe Ihnen doch nur zu etwas mehr Bedachtsamkeit mir ihrem Hobby geraten."

„Das gleiche könnte ich Ihnen auch raten. Ihre Artefakte werden Sie noch in Schwierigkeiten bringen. Das innere Auge sieht es", erwidere ich hitzig und beobachte wie meine Nachbarin nach einem knappen Auf Wiedersehen weitergeht und etwas murmelt, dass sich verdächtig nach „verrückte Schwindlerin" anhörte.

(1/2)


	2. Chapter 2

Der Rosengarten, Teil 2

Ein Jahrzehnt später…

Wie jeden anderen Tag auch wandere ich durch meinen prächtigen Rosengarten und halte Ausschau ob irgendwelche meiner Lieblinge meiner unmittelbaren, ungeteilten Aufmerksamkeit Bedarf.

„Ah, meine liebe Madam Trelawney!"

Abrupt richte ich mich auf und lasse meinen Blick durch die Gegend schweifen. Schließlich erspähe ich die Besitzerin der Stimme, die das innere Auge und mich aus der Betrachtung der blühenden Pracht, die sich in meinem Garten entfaltet, gerissen hat. Direkt neben ihrer Haustür sehe ich die füllige Gestalt meiner Nachbarin stehen, der man ihr fortgeschrittenes Alter mehr denn je ansieht. Mit ihrer rotbraunen Perücke, den von viel zuviel Rouge rot gefärbten Wangen in Kombination mit einem leuchtend rosa Umhang bildet sie einen geradezu lächerlichen Anblick.

Schwerfällig steuert meine Nachbarin auf den Gartenzaun zu. Offensichtlich ist sie heute in der Laune auf ein Gespräch. Nun, so selten wie sie seit einigen Jahren das Haus verlässt, eine Tatsache die auf ihre gesundheitlichen Problemen zurückzuführen ist, sind Gespräche mit ihr ohnehin zu einer Seltenheit geworden, so dass mich diese bevorstehende Unterbrechung meiner Tätigkeit nicht mehr so stört, wie es noch vor einigen Jahren der Fall gewesen ist.

Da wir beide so tun, als hätte sich der Zwischenfall damals nie abgespielt, erwidere ich ihren Gruß, begleitet von einem süßlichen Lächeln. Aber wenn ich ganz ehrlich bin, muss ich gestehen, dass sich noch immer ein Stirnrunzeln bei mir einstellt, wenn mein Blick länger auf die Rosen fällt, die einst soviel Zweige lassen mussten.

„Heute ist wieder ein ganz besonders erfreulicher Tag", beginnt mir die Frau mit einem dümmlichen Lächeln zu erzählen.

Ich versuche einen wage fragenden Ausdruck aufzusetzen, obwohl ich mir sicher bin, was der Grund für ihre Hochstimmung ist. Doch ich bin es schon seit Jahren mehr als leid, mir ihren Gesichtsausdruck ansehen zu müssen, der nur zu deutlich ausdrückt, dass mein Wissen nicht auf die Enthüllungen, die mir mein inneres Auge preisgibt zurückzuführen ist, sondern nur auf meine allzu neugierigen Blicke. Als ob eine Seherin mit meiner Begabung sich hinter ihren Rosenbüschen verstecken müsste und Leute auszuspionieren.

Doch wie erwähnt, ich tue so als hätte ich keine Ahnung. Dabei denke ich mir, dass wohl wieder dieser junge, gut aussehende Mann, den ich meine Nachbarin schon mehrmals habe besuchen sehen während ich meine Rosen pflegte, vorbeikommen wird. Wahrscheinlich wird er von irgendeinem Antiquitätengeschäft kommen, denn das innere Auge kann ihn sich einfach nicht als Vertreter eines Topfpflanzengeschäfts vorstellen und wer sonst schon sollte, abgesehen von ihren Verwandten, meine schrullige Nachbarin besuchen wollen.

„Dieser unheimlich charmante Assistent von Borgin und Burks, Tom, äh, ich meine Mr. Riddle, kommt heute zum Tee. Er liebt meine Törtchen, wissen Sie", eröffnet mir die Hexe freudestrahlend.

Kurz kommt mir der Gedanke nachzufragen ob dieses Borgin und Burks ein Antiquitätengeschäft ist, denn mir ist ein Geschäft mit diesem Namen nicht bekannt. Doch ich verwerfe diesen Gedanken schnell. Schließlich irrt sich das innere Auge nicht. Daher wende ich mich gedanklich anderen Überlegungen zu. Hm. Dieser Mr. Riddle muss wirklich charmant sein, wenn er sie so in Begeisterung versetzt und mir kommt der Gedanke, ob ich ihn nicht einmal über den Gartenzaun hinweg in ein Gespräch verwickeln sollte.

Ein leichtes Räuspern meines Gegenübers reißt mich aus meinen Gedankengängen und mir wird mit einem Schlag bewusst, dass die Frau wohl schon ein Weilchen auf eine Entgegnung meinerseits wartet. Ohne viel nachzudenken, erwidere ich das Nächste, war mir in den Sinn kommt.

„Das innere Auge ist überzeugt, dass er wohl eher wegen Ihrer Antiquitäten als wegen den Törtchen kommt."

Bei Merlin. Habe ich das eben tatsächlich laut gesagt? Das wollte ich eigentlich nicht laut aussprechen. Normalerweise bin ich vorsichtiger, denn aus Erfahrungen, weiß ich, dass viele Leute mit den Enthüllungen meines inneren Auges oft nicht gut zu Recht kommen. Und tatsächlich – eine tiefe Falte ist zwischen den unzähligen anderen erschienen, die die Stirn meiner Gesprächspartnerin zieren.

„Mein Liebe, nur weil ihr letzter Besuch schon Jahrzehnte zurückliegt, ist dies kein Grund schnippisch zu werden, wenn andere Leute durchaus Gäste bei sich begrüßen können", schleudert sie mir entgegen. Ihr Tonfall lässt keine Zweifel übrig, dass „meine Liebe" einzig und allein eine Floskel ist und sie im Moment sicherlich keine freundschaftlichen Gefühle mir gegenüber hegt.

Doch anstatt Zorn im mir aufspüren zu steigen über den Umstand, dass sie mich für mein zurückgezogenes Leben verdammt, wird mir stattdessen leicht schwummrig. Ich erkenne sofort was dies bedeutet. Daher entgegne ich ihr auch nicht, dass mein inneres Auge eine mehr als ausreichende Gesellschaft darstellt, sondern konzentriere mich lieber auf die überaus klarsichtigen Schwingungen, die mich gerade in diesem Moment umfließen und lasse mein inneres Auge durch die Schleier streifen, die die Geheimnisse der Zukunft umhüllen.

Jäh kommen die überaus schalen Eindrücke der Gegenwart zurück, als sich die Schleier bedauerlicherweise bald wieder senken, um die hinter ihnen verborgenen Mysterien wieder zu wahren.

„Treffen Sie diesen jungen Mann nicht mehr, Miss Hepzibah! Treffen Sie ihn nicht. Sagen Sie die Verabredung ab", platzt es aus mir heraus, denn die Warnungen des inneren Auges waren nur zu deutlich. „Ich sehe tödliche Gefahr auf Sie zukommen."

„Einfach lächerlich. Glauben Sie etwa, Sie könnten mir mit Ihren unsinnigen, so genannten Prophezeiungen Angst machen? Das funktioniert bei mir nicht, merken Sie sich das. Nichts als leeres Geschwätz einer Hochstaplerin, die meint mir so Furcht einjagen zu können, weil sie sich angegriffen fühlt. Sie widerliche Person."

Nachdem sie mir gegenüber so deutlich wie noch nie ihre Meinung über mich zum Ausdruck gebracht hat, dreht sich die alte Miss Hepzibah wutschnaubend um und geht so schnell wie es ihre alten Beine zulassen auf ihr Haus zu.

Ich weiß genau, dass egal was ich jetzt auch sagen würde, meine Nachbarin den Warnungen meines inneren Auges keine Beachtung schenken würde. Da mir nichts einfällt, was ich sonst noch machen könnte – wer würde mir schon glauben? – wende ich mich wieder meinen Rosen.

Vertieft in die Pflege der kostbaren Rosen in meinen Gedanken, vergesse ich schnell alles um mich herum und selbst als ich nach Stunden bei den Rosenstöcken ankomme, die nur durch einen Zaun vom Gehsteig getrennt sind, beschäftigen sich meine Gedanken mehr mit meinen Rosen als mit meiner Nachbarin. Dabei handelt es sich genau um jene Rosen, denen ich gerade wegen Miss Hepzibah vor vielen Jahren viel zu viele Zweige abgeschnitten hatte.

Daher richte ich mich überrascht auf, als plötzlich ein Schatten über die Blüten vor mir fällt und ich sehe mit Schrecken eben jenen jungen Mann vor mir stehen, vor dem ich meine Nachbarin zu warnen versucht habe. Offenbar ist er gerade mit seinem Besuch bei ihr fertig und auf den Rückweg. Mir kommt der Gedanke, dass ich besser daran gedacht hätte, mich für heute im hinteren Teil meines Gartens aufzuhalten.

Aus dieser Nähe komme ich nicht umhin, das bestätigt zu finden, was mir schon aus der Ferne aufgefallen ist. Dieser junge Mann ist wohl einer der gut aussehendsten Personen, die mir je begegnet sind und ich kann verstehen, warum Miss Hepzibah ihn so charmant findet. Jetzt wo ich ihm so nahe bin, spüre ich zudem, dass er wohl über eine enorme Intelligenz gepaart mit Scharfsinn, und außergewöhnliche magische Begabungen verfügen muss. Alles in allem eine beeindruckende Persönlichkeit.

Jedoch vermag ich ein leichtes Schaudern nicht zu unterdrücken, und mir weicht jegliche Farbe aus dem Gesicht. Mehr als deutlich flüstert mir das innere Auge Warnungen zu, wie schon einige Stunden zuvor, und ich kann mich jetzt des Eindrucks nicht erwehren, dass ich wohl kaum eine gefährlichere Person jenseits meines Gartenzauns stehen haben könnte. Am liebsten würde ich mich umdrehen, um in das Haus zu flüchten, doch meine Beine weigern sich mir zu gehorchen. Meine Reaktion muss wohl sehr offensichtlich und vor allem sehr verdächtig gewesen sein, denn anstatt weiterzugehen, macht der Mann vor mir einen Schritt auf mich zu und kommt direkt vor dem Gartenzaun zu stehen.

Nervös schlucke ich und versuche krampfhaft, mir irgendeine Bemerkung auszudenken, die die Situation entschärft. Doch auf Grund des Gefühls, dass ich mich großer Gefahr befinde, kann ich keinen klaren Gedanken fassen und starre wortlos in das Gesicht vor mir.

Unsere Augen treffen sich und sein Blick bohrt sich in den meinen. Ich vermag den Blick nicht abzuwenden, obwohl mir äußerst unbehaglich zu mute ist, denn mir scheint als würde er allein durch den bloßen Blickkontakt all meine Gedanken erkennen können. Mir ist zu Mute, als wäre ich in meinem Gehirn nicht mehr alleine und nichts mehr ist dort mehr sicher. Sein Blick scheint mehr über mich für ihn offen zu legen, als mir meine Karten je von zukünftigen Geschehnissen offenbaren könnten. Wie lange er meinen Blick mit seinem gefangen hielt, vermag ich nicht zu sagen, denn jegliches Zeitgefühl war mir abhanden gekommen.

Doch schließlich bricht der Blickkontakt ab und ich befürchte das Schlimmste. Denn wenn meine Gedanken wirklich für ihn wie ein offenes Buch zu lesen waren, dann weiß er, dass mir das innere Auge enthüllt, hat welche Gefahr Miss Hepzibah durch ihn droht. Aber es scheint als hätte ich mich geirrt, als ich dachte, er wäre tatsächlich im Stande meine Gedanken und Geheimnisse zu erkennen. Denn das einzige was er macht bevor er sich umdreht, um ohne noch einmal Zurückzublicken fort zugehen, ist ein Lachen auszustoßen, wie ich es noch nie gehört habe. Ein hohes, kaltes Lachen, das einen Schaudern lässt.

Zutiefst erleichtert, dass die Begegnung vorüber ist, beschließe ich den restlichen Tag doch besser im Haus zu verbringen.

Zwei Tage später war meine Nachbarin tot. Angeblich hatte ihre uralte Hauselfe versehentlich Gift in ihren abendlichen Kakao gemischt. Dank meines inneren Auges wusste ich es besser, aber ich schwieg. Ich schwieg all die Jahre.

Langsam setze ich mich auf und betrachte die handgeschriebenen Zeilen, die nun das Pergament vor mir bedecken und lasse meine Gedanken wandern.

Vor ein paar Jahren bin ich beim Lesen über den Begriff Legilimentik gestoßen und daher weiß ich jetzt, dass es begabten Zauberern durchaus möglich ist, die Gefühle und Erinnerungen anderer Personen zu erfahren und ich bin mittlerweile zu der Überzeugung gekommen, dass der junge Mann, Mr. Riddle, genau dies damals getan hatte. Soll ich dies niederschreiben?

Jetzt würden sich einige fragen, wie das sein kann, denn ansonsten hätte Mr. Riddle sicher damals was unternommen. Aber mir ist inzwischen klar, dass er keinen Zweifel daran hatte, dass er gar nichts zu unternehmen brauchte, denn ich würde während all der Zeit, zu der mein Wissen ihm noch hätte Unannehmlichkeiten bereiten können, ohnehin nichts davon erzählen würde. So war es ja dann auch. Ferner habe ich schließlich ja auch dann noch geschwiegen, als meine Kenntnis seiner Tat für ihn ohnehin keine Bedeutung mehr hatte. Was würde es ihm heute noch schaden, wenn ich aller Welt davon erzählen täte?

Wie ich so auf das Pergament blicke, überkommt mich das Gefühl, dass es keine Worte gibt, mit denen ich verdeutlichen könnte, wie mich meine Gewissensbisse all die Jahre lang schon quälen. Es vergeht nicht ein Tag an dem ich mich nicht frage, ob sich mein inneres Auge nicht doch getäuscht hatte und ich meine Nachbarin vielleicht doch noch von der ihr drohenden Gefahr hätte überzeugen können. Vielleicht hätte man mir in der Aurorenzentrale oder wo auch immer doch geglaubt und ich hätte Miss Hepzipah noch retten können. Der Gedanke, dass ich ihren Tod möglicherweise verhindern hätte können, lastet mehr auf mir als das Schweigen, welches ich all die Jahre lang bewahrte.

Aufblickend fällt mein Blick aus dem Fenster. Nein, den Rosengarten gibt es schon lange nicht mehr. Ich habe den Anblick der Rosen nicht mehr ertragen. Die Gedanken, die sich bei ihrem Anblick in meine Überlegungen schlichen, waren kaum auszuhalten. Waren mir die Rosen wichtiger gewesen, als dass was sich in meiner unmittelbaren Umgebung abgespielt hatte? Am schlimmsten war aber immer der Gedanke, dass ich vielleicht unbewusst deswegen nicht mehr unternommen habe, weil ich meiner Nachbarin den Unfall mit den zuviel abgeschnittenen Zweigen nicht verziehen hatte und ich sie generell nicht sehr mochte.

Ob daran was Wahres daran ist, weiß ich nicht. Nach all diesen Jahren in denen ich mich über meine Beweggründe klar zu werden versuchte, vermag ich weniger denn je die Gründe zu nennen, dass ich so Handelte wie ich es tat und ob ich genug tat oder nicht. Hätte ich etwas Ausrichten können?

Langsam stehe ich auf, denn mittlerweile bin ich müde geworden und es Zeit für ein Nickerchen. Wenn ich Glück habe verfolgen mich die Geschehnisse von einst diesmal nicht bis in meine Träume.

Aber auch wenn das der Fall sein sollte, werden sie doch da sein um mich in jeder wachen Minute zu quälen, wie sie es all diese Jahre lang schon getan haben. Er wusste es schon damals, dass dies passieren würde. Nach dem inzwischen schon so viel Zeit vergangen ist, weiß ich nun, dass genau dies die Ursache für sein kaltes Lachen gewesen war.

Ende


End file.
